ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 7: Prisoner of Aggregor's War part 2
The machine began to hum and glow bright green. Mass turned away to shield his eyes. Suddenly, the tubes started to spark with green electricity, which made its way down slowly to Mass's Omnitrix. Then it his. Mass was electrocuted. He yelled in pain as the watch began to cycle through his alien forms. Suddenly, a bright red crystel emerged from the Omnitrix. It was in the shape of a head, then a body, then... four...arms? The crystel fully emerged and was shaped in the form of Four Arms. The machine began to slow down. Aggregor walked up to Mass and picked up the crystel. Inside swirled green DNA, bubbling within. Aggregor: "Hmmm, interesting. This appeares to be in the shape of a Tetramand, correct? MassTass: "Yeah, and his name is Four Arms." Aggregor: "Very well. Do you know what this is Tass?" Mass: ... Aggregor: "It is your form's DNA encased inside a crystel that has been shaped to resemble it. If it was to be destroyed, so would the DNA. Suddenly Aggregor lifted his arm into the air and smashed the crystel to the ground, and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Mass: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FOUR ARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aggregor laughed. Aggregor: "And this is just the very beginning. I will destory every single one of your crystels until there is no more DNA left in the Omnitrix!!!!" He turned back on the machine. Mass was electrocuted yet again. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly, a light blue crystel emerged in the shape of... Articguana. Aggregor picked up the crystel, examined it slightly before throwing it the the ground and it shattered. Mass: "Stop!!!!!!" Aggregor: "No!!!! This is pay-back for what you've ever done to me... ever!!!!!!" The machine extracted another crystel in the shape of Rath. Aggregor once again showed no mercy and smashed the crystel, DNA oozing out of the broken shards. Suddenly, a new crystel emerged in the form of Clockwork. Aggregor: "Ahh... a chronosapien... interesting." But instead of breaking it, Aggregor took it to a bench and cracked open the top of the crystel. Then, he pulled out a syringe and extracted the DNA from Clockwork's crystle. Then he placed the syringe into an air-tight bag. Aggregor: "I think i'll keep that one for... examination." The machine began to hum again. This time, Eatle appeared, and the same thing happened. Aggregor smashed the crystel, destroying Eatle's DNA. Aggregor: "Are you enjoying this Tass? Because I am!!!" Then suddenly, the Omnitrix started to crackle and spark as a new crystel that MassTass had not seen in years began to emerge. Mass: "Is...that..." Suddenly, the wall exploded and stone clattered to the ground.Aggregor turned to see the smoke clear. And there was Rook, Grandpa Max and 15 plumbers. Mass: "ROOK!!!" Max: "Fire!!!!" The Plumbers began to shoot at Aggregor, who ducked away and ran behind a wall. Rook ran up to Mass and freed him from his restraints. Mass: "Rook! How did you find me!? Arn't you supposed to be at the hospital." Rook: "I could see you and Aggregor fighting from my window, so I called the plumbers. They tracked you down." Suddenly, Aggregor ran out from his cover and smacked Rook to the side and grabbed Mass, holding him hostage. Aggregor: "If anyone takes another step, I will end Tass's life!!!" No one moved. Max: "Let him go! We can come to an agreement!" Aggregor: "That's not possible. This ends now!!" Mass: "Hey Aggregor!" Aggregor: ... Mass: "You really don't know your stuff. Rule one about Mass warefare, never leave the arms free (presses Omnitrix). Sparks flew like mad, electricity zapped out of the Omnitrix and Aggregor let Mass go in pain. Then there was an all-mighty green flash. When the smoke cleared, Mass was no where to be seen. Aggregor looked around. Aggregor: "It looks like Mass has already been..." Mass: "Dude, I'm sorta...right behind you!" Aggregor turned. The plumbers gasped. There...standing in the place of MassTass 10 was... Feedback!! Feedback ran up to Aggregor and punched him in the face, sending him flying past the plumbers and through the wall. Max: "Feedback!? I don't believe my eyes!!!" Rook: "What is so special about this form?" Feedback: "We thought he was destroyed by Malware long ago, but thank's to Aggregor, he's back!!" Suddenly Aggregor came charging through the hole and smacked all the plumbers out of the way. Then he tackled Feeback to the ground, but Mass rolled out from under his grip. Aggregor: "You think you can beat me with a conductoid!?" Feedback: "I don't think! I know!" Suddenly, Aggregor ran up the Omnitrix machine and attached the tubes to his body, absorbing the electricity. Aggregor: "Curse you MassTass 10!!!!!" Then he blasted at Feedback with a tidlewave of electricity, but Feedback easily aborbed it. Feedback: "That hit the spot!!" Aggregor gritted his teeth and threw back his arms, then forced them forwards and propeled a huge white blast of electricity at Mass, but Feedback suddenly charged up his arms and fired a large blast of electricity at Aggregor. The two currents clashed. It was a battle of the most powerful being. Aggregor vs Feedback. The current was being pushed towards Feedback, but he grunted hard and pushed back. Then it started to fly back towards Aggregor, who tried to force it back, but wasn't powerful enough. The blast hit and engulfed Aggregor, who screamed as he was disintergrated into dust. As the smoke past, Feedback had reverted back to Mass and a few feet away from him was Aggregor as a pile of ashes. Category:Episodes